


Always for a friend

by perunamuusa



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perunamuusa/pseuds/perunamuusa
Summary: The Jigen, who in all their time together never showed interest to anyone, who denied when Lupin offered to find him a girl, who always was more interested in the treasure and drinking than carnal pleasures. For the longest time Lupin had thought Jigen was the quintessence of asexuality and purity, that there was nothing that could excite him, but there he was, sitting with a raging hard-on and there was no way Lupin would just let that pass.





	

The job was successful, the escape even more so. The cops were left behind miles away, their sirens just a distant echo when Lupin and Jigen ran up the old apartment building’s stairway hardly being able to contain their giggles. As soon as they got through the door and locked it behind them, they spread their loot all over the room. Millions of dollars now covered their heist plans, the dirty floor and the dusty beds which had barely been slept on the nights prior.

  
Lupin threw himself on a pile of money in a convulsion of laughter. Jigen was rummaging through their excuse of a liquor cabinet looking for something specific, before deciding against it and just taking everything. They hadn’t had an actually successful gig in a while, so he figured it was about time they celebrated.

They celebrated hard. As the evening progressed they downed bottle after bottle. Didn’t even bother to take out glasses or even sit by the desk. It was covered with money anyway, everything was, so might as well sit on the floor.  
They didn’t say much, mused if something had gone particularly well on the job, laughed and then drank some more. It was a good evening and their moods were high.

Just when Lupin thought nothing could improve his mood more, he noticed Jigen was tenting a boner.

An actual, honest to God, _boner_.

The Jigen, who in all their time together never showed interest to anyone, who denied when Lupin offered to find him a girl, who always was more interested in the treasure and drinking than carnal pleasures. For the longest time Lupin had thought Jigen was the quintessence of asexuality and purity, that there was nothing that could excited him, but there he was, sitting with a raging hard-on and there was no way Lupin would just let that pass.

So he pointed it out. Watched when Jigen lifted his brows in confusion (at least Lupin presumed he did, his hat covered his eyes as usual) and turned to look down to make sure Lupin wasn’t pulling his leg. Jigen seemed indifferent or just too drunk to care and finished another bottle, but Lupin didn’t buy it.

He asked if he could, you know, give him a helping hand and wiggled his fingers showing he meant that literally.

Jigen spat out whatever drink was left in his mouth and almost choked on the rest. Lupin waited patiently for Jigen to collect himself and prompted him again. The look on Jigen’s eyes was confused and ugly one. He obviously couldn’t believe his ears and it showed.

What came next was bunch of accusation and defenses, Jigen asking if Lupin was on playing “that team” and “since when” and how he “wasn’t like that, not really”, it all felt like practiced lines, which he knew by heart. The words hurt a bit but Lupin felt they weren’t targeted at him. Not fully at least. Mainly it sounded like Jigen assuring himself. Lupin didn’t let this bother him, just leaned forward his chin resting on his knee. If Jigen was taking this road, he could accompany him through it.

Lupin said it was alright. Friends help each other out all the time, nothing wrong with lending a hand, even if it was on your buddy’s cock. Just a quick hand job, nothing more. Anything for a friend, right?  
He didn’t think it was possible for Jigen to get redder than he already was, but his cheekbones were burning, he couldn’t get out any of his practiced arguments, he seemed like he was actually _considering_ Lupin’s offer with the little judgement his drunk head was left with.

After what felt like the longest five minutes, Jigen let out a tight sigh. _Fine_. And opened his legs enough for Lupin, who perked like a puppy at the permission. He shifted next to Jigen, with the endless litany of promises of how he wasn’t going to regret it and how it was going to be so good, he’d never forget it. Jigen just scoffed at his promises. Lupin looked at Jigen one more time, to make sure he was okay with this. The man just huffed and turned to look elsewhere. _Get on with it_ , he seemed to say and Lupin took that as a yes and started working open Jigen’s pants.

When he finally managed to get Jigen’s cock out in the open, he just wanted to marvel it. Something had gotten his friend this excited and now it was up to him make it even better. The drunken haze had cleared a bit and he tried to take the most out of the situation. He liked how Jigen’s member felt on his palm, but even more so he enjoyed side-eyeing Jigen after every shift flick of his wrist. The man had glanced Lupin with one aroused look, before pulling his hat to his chin too embarrassed to actually witness what Lupin was doing to him. The best were the voices Jigen made. Sighs and moans muffled by his hat and him trying to hold them in. Sharp gasps and curses when Lupin managed to rub that sweet spot at the base of his cock. Lupin decided he loved all of them, but he knew he could make it even better.

He checked Jigen one more time, making sure he was still bashfully covering his face, before leaning over and taking him inside his mouth.

Suddenly there was a loud curse, his name, rough hands on the top of his head and a warm spray straight to his throat. Lupin smiled proudly around Jigen’s cock, quietly laughing that it took the master hitman about 0.3 seconds to go off and made a mental note to tease Jigen about that later. When Jigen was finished, Lupin got up and visibly swallowed his load. Lupin grinned and simply said _you’re welcome_. He prepared himself for insults since Jigen’s earlier reaction had been what is was. Even now, he was looking at him weird.

Jigen just continued to stare at him in silence. He was still breathing heavy and the fucked out look on him was wonderful. Lupin found himself wishing he could just lean over and wrap his limbs around the idiot, but decided it was best to keep his hands to himself for now.

When Jigen finally spoke out it was a curse, but it lacked any strength. Lupin saw an eye peeking at him under the hat and it wasn’t hostile. He let himself relax a bit.

“You motherfucker,” Jigen breathed out and Lupin laughed when he saw the corners of his mouth slightly twisting up.

“You live up to your name,” Lupin grinned. “Finished in 0.3 seconds.”

Jigen hit him with a stack of money and Lupin laughed. It had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I binge wrote this in two hours in the middle of the night, haha, yolo am I right?


End file.
